


Drabble: Traitor!Stiles

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Prompt Fills - Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, mentions the rest of the pack in general, shortest drabble ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the last minute when Stiles has Derek pinned, he turns around and shoots Gerard with his gun, quick and unrelenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Traitor!Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Small fill for my own prompt….. I know it's not that good, but I finally wrote Sterek, so I can't bring myself to hate it....

Stiles finally let himself breathe as Gerard fell to the ground, dead when Stiles’ gun shot him through the head.

He can feel the others staring at his back, shocked that he was the one to kill Gerard, when they all thought that he was a traitor.

He could feel someone larger than himself walk up to him. He shifted his stance to turn to see Derek, who was staring at him.

Stiles waited a few moments before nodding at Derek. As soon as Derek nodded back, Stiles let himself grin as wide as he could.

He was back where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY ARE WE LOSING!? http://www.hypable.com/2012/11/23/hypables-battleships-teen-wolf-vs-the-vampire-diaries/


End file.
